The Reunion
by Di.M.H
Summary: Freddy and Golden Freddy have a surprise for everyone and that is a reunion toys animatronics.


**Di.M.H: "Hey guys here's another short story for ya all. Someone asked me why I'm doing these, well the answer is that I want to give you something to help with your appetite for this stories, I do have some big stories coming so don't worry about that. I think the next story that I will put online will be for another series that is told by Toy Chica's POV again. This new series will be called "Heroine". let me know if you're looking to it. Anyways, I hope you take care for now and remember to LIVE ON!"**

_The Reunion_

#

Golden Freddy and the puppet had finished the final touches when there was a knock on the door. They spun around to see Freddy standing there.

"I see that you woke up the puppet," said Freddy.

"Hello old friend," said the puppet, "I've heard about you and Chica, congratulations my friend."

"Why thank you," said Freddy, "yes we are very happy with how our lives turned out."

"We just finished up here," Golden Freddy explained, "should I activate them now?"

"Not yet," Freddy replied, "first let's have the puppet see the others first."

#

"I wonder why the captain called us here," said Foxy.

"No clue bud," Bonnie replied.

"He must be up to something," said Chica trying to rein in her children.

"Do you need help Chica," Bonnie asked.

"Yes, if you would be so kind," Chica said trying to hold onto FJ.

"Hey kids park it," Foxy called.

"Like that'll work," Chica groaned.

"I got this," said Bonnie.

He whistled the kids stopped running around. He gestured to the chairs. They ran over and sat down. Bonnie then walked over and handed each of them a coloring book and some canyons from the craft closest.

"Thank you," said Chica.

"I'll never know why you trained them to do that," Foxy said rolling his eyes.

"Don't, I just do," Bonnie replied with a smirk.

The door to the back room opened and Freddy stepped out. They turned around to see him standing there with Golden Freddy right beside him.

"What's going on boss," Bonnie asked.

"Yeah cap what's up," Foxy added.

"There's someone here that you all may want to see," said Freddy.

The puppet came out of the back room. They gasped as they saw him standing there. he waved to them with a smile on his face.

"No freakin' way," said Foxy.

"Puppet, it's so good to see you," Chica cried hugging him.

"Hey Mr. Puppet," Bonnie said.

"It's good to see you all," said the puppet returning the hug.

"Where did you find him," Foxy asked turning to Golden Freddy.

"We found them in an abandoned warehouse," Golden Freddy explained.

"Wait, them," Bonnie said catching what he just said.

The puppet turned to the door and made a gesture to the back room. a light brown bear and a blue rabbit came out of the back room.

"Fred," Foxy called.

"TB," Bonnie called.

Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie stood there smiling at them. They walked over and greeted their old friends.

"Hey B," said Toy Bonnie bounding fist with Bonnie.

"You got a face now."

"Yup," Bonnie replied, "That's what happens after eight years."

"It's so good to see you all again," said Toy Freddy.

"You too Fred," said Freddy.

A laugh caught their attention. They turned around to see a little boy in the doorway. Foxy went over to the kid and knelt down in front of him.

"Hey little bud," he said.

"Foxy," the boy cried, "it's so good to see you again."

"You too kiddo," Foxy replied, "I hope you're ready for some treasure hunting."

"You bet," said the boy.

"BB," Chica called, "you look good kiddo."

"Hey Chica," said the boy, "You got hands now."

Chica smiled and nodded. Bonnie walked over and high fived the kid.

"Hey there BB," he said, "how ya doing little dude."

"Great," the boy replied.

"Balloon Boy," said Toy Freddy, "where are they?"

"They're coming," Balloon Boy replied.

"Hey BB," said Freddy, "would you like to meet mine and Chica's kids?"

"You and Chica have kids," Balloon Boy asked, "can I play with them?"

"Sure," said Chica.

"FOXY!"

Foxy spun around to see a white fox standing there smiling at him. Foxy was in shock as he saw her. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. This had to be a dream; it had to be.

"Mangle," he said.

The white fox ran toward him. Foxy ran toward her meeting her halfway. He scooped her up into his arms and spun around with her making them both laugh. He set her down onto her feet and stared into her eyes.

"I can't believe it," he said, "is it really you Mangle?"

"It's me Foxy," she replied.

"I'll miss you princess," he said hugging her.

"I missed you too my captain," she replied returning the hug.

They kissed and everyone looked over smiling at them. They pulled away as Chica walked over to them to greet her old friend.

"Hey Mangle," she said, "I see that they gave you a full body suit."

"Yeah," said Mangle, "it feels great, to be in one piece."

"We made it so that she won't come apart ever again," Golden Freddy explained.

"Good call," said Freddy.

"Yo Mangle," said Bonnie, "you look great."

"O my god, is that you Bonnie," Mangle gasped.

"Yup, it's me," Bonnie replied smiling.

"Wait," said Toy Freddy, "aren't we missing somebody?"

"Chi," Mangle called, "come on out."

Bonnie's ears perked up at her nickname. He turned to see her standing there peering through the doorway.

"Chi," Chica called, "it's so good to see you again."

"Yeah," she said, "I see that you got your jaw fixed and also have hands."

"Yup," Chica replied.

She stepped out from the back room. Foxy walked over and high fived her in greeting as he usually did.

"Hey there Chi," he said, "you're lookin' good."

"Hey Foxy," she said, "I'm glad to see that you never changed."

"You know it," Foxy said proudly.

Toy Chica rolled her eyes at him while Mangle giggled. Bonnie could only stand there looking at her. She was as beautiful as he remembered or maybe even more beautiful if that was possible. Toy Bonnie smirked at him before pushing him forward.

"Hey," Bonnie cried.

"Go get her," said Toy Bonnie.

Bonnie walked over toward them. Chica turned smiling at him. She gestured for him to go to her. Bonnie walked toward her as she was still talking with Foxy and Mangle. He cleared his throat making Foxy look at him.

"Come on Mangle," he said, "I'll show you pirate cove."

"Sure, I would love to," said Mangle.

They said goodbye to them before walking off. Toy Chica turned to look at Bonnie. Her jaw dropped when she saw him.

"Hey there angel," he said smiling.

She walked over and placed her hands on either side of his face staring into his eyes. He touched her hands with his hands while staring back into her eyes.

"Is it really you," she asked.

"Yeah, it's me angel," he said.

"You good so handsome with a face," she said, "my bunny."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her returning the kiss. They pulled away to stare into each other's eyes.

"I've missed you," he said.

"I've missed you too," she replied.

"Well, now," said Freddy," I say that this calls for a party."

"I agree Freddy," said Chica.

#

Toy Bonnie and Bonnie were on the stage playing their guitars. The others stood there watching them play. Freddy and Chica's kids ran by with Balloon Boy chasing them playing tag. Foxy held Mangle in his arms while Freddy and Chica were holding each other. They stopped playing and got off the stage. Toy Chica walked over toward Bonnie. She wrapped her arms around him. They kissed as Toy Bonnie walked over toward the others.

"You were amazing," she said.

"Thanks," he replied smiling.

There was a knock on the door. Freddy went to answer the door and came back with Candy and his friends.

"Candy, what brings you here," Chica asked.

"I'm here to pick up some mail," Candy replied, "Freddy said that you got some of our mail by mistake."

"Yeah, it should be in the back room," said Bonnie.

"Foxy, Bonnie," said Freddy, "could you go get it? I do believe it's extremely heavy."

"You got it boss," said Bonnie.

"Aye captain," said Foxy.

They walked toward the back to get the mail they got by accident. Cindy walked over to Chica; who was chatting with Mangle and Toy Chica.

"Hey is it me or does this place seems a bit crowded all of a sudden," she said.

"Oh hey Cindy," said Chica, "It's not just you, I want to meet Mangle and Toy Chica. They're old friends of ours."

"Hi," said Mangle.

"Hey," said Toy Chica.

"Hi there," said Cindy, "so, when did you meet them?"

"87," Chica replied.

"Okay, so that is a long time."

"You know it, girls this is Cindy, a friend of ours."

"It's nice to meet you," said Mangle while Toy Chica nodded.

"You as well," said Cindy.

"Hey girls," said Toy Bonnie hopping out of nowhere.

"Hey TB," said Toy Chica, "what's up?"

"Have you seen BB," Toy Bonnie asked, "I can't find him anywhere."

"Try the play room," said Chica, "we made it for the kids after they were born."

"Okay thanks," he said before taking off.

"Who was that guy," Cindy asked.

"Toy Bonnie," Chica replied, "but we call him TB for short."

"He's cute," said Cindy.

Chica, Mangle and Toy Chica looked at each other and started laughing. Cindy looked at them confused.

"That's the first time that somebody calls him cute," said Toy Chica.

"He usually annoys people," said Mangle.

"Well, what can I say," said Cindy, "I think he's cute."

"I can help you with that," said Chica.

"Thanks," said Cindy.

"What's with the laughing," a voice asked.

The girls turned to see Bonnie and Foxy coming out with a large package in hand. Cindy smirked at them.

"Nothing," she teased.

"Oh brother," said Bonnie.

"Hey don't say that or otherwise Candy will appear," said Cindy teasing them.

"That only works for you," said Foxy, "right Bon?"

"Yup, come on Foxy let's take this to Blink."

They walked off with the package in hand toward Blink. They set it down onto the table in front of him. He thanked them and took it to the car.

"That takes care of that," said Foxy.

"Yup," Bonnie replied.

"Good," said Cindy, "now I can beat you two at the arcade."

"Oh, is that a challenge," Foxy asked.

"Maybe," Cindy said smirking.

"You know that you'll lose," said Bonnie.

"Keep talking bunny boy."

"Okay, okay, that's enough you three," said Chica, "save it for game night."

"You guys do game night still," Mangle asked.

"Yeah, we invite a few friends over for it too," Foxy explained.

He walked over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Mangle smiled at him with a loving glaze before kissing his cheek.

"Wow, wow, since when does fox boy have a girlfriend," Cindy asked.

"Since I've known her," Foxy replied, "and don't you dare start cat woman."

"Well excuse me," said Cindy.

"Oh brother," said Chica.

Toy Chica walked over to Bonnie and grabbed his arm. Bonnie smiled down at her as he touched her hand. Cindy's eyes widened in shock as they kissed.

"Even bunny boy," she cried, "oh poor Ballora,"

"I told you," said Chica smirking at her face.

"Who's Ballora," Toy Chica asked.

"A friend," Chica replied quickly.

Cindy looked at her but didn't say anything. Freddy walked over to them with Candy.

"Hey gang," said Freddy, "what's going on here?"

"Nothing," they replied.

"So," said Candy to Bonnie and Foxy.

"Freddy tells me that you two have girlfriends,"

"Damn straight," said Foxy, "this is Mangle my girlfriend."

"Hi," said Mangle.

"This is Toy Chica, my girlfriend," said Bonnie.

"Hey," said Toy Chica.

"They're way out of their league," said Cindy.

"Oh shut up," said Foxy and Bonnie at once.

"Well, there is someone for everyone," said Candy, "it just surprises me that they have girls interested in them."

"Why is that surprising," Mangle asked, "I love Foxy.

"Well, they're what's the word," said Candy.

"Pain in the ass," said Chica.

"Smartasses," said Cindy.

"Shiver it," Foxy hissed.

"Hey we aren't that bad," said Bonnie.

"So, you admit it," said Cindy.

"Grow up," said Bonnie.

"Well, that wasn't the word that I would have used but yeah something like that," said Candy.

"Hey," Bonnie and Foxy shouted making everyone laugh.

#

"It sure was nice to have you back," said Golden Freddy.

"I agree," said the puppet, "I can tell that the others are happy as well."

Golden Freddy nodded. He and the puppet have been in the back room working on some projects together.

"I've missed having you around to talk to about the old days," said Golden Freddy.

"Me too," said the puppet, "it sure is nice that we can do this again."

"I agree, let's hope nothing happens."

"Agreed,"

#

The end


End file.
